


Regretting

by naomi_stories



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a true guilty romantic, Aomine is super regretful, Aomine just wants kise, Drama, Drunk confessions, Heartbreak, I have no idea what else to tag this story with except it might be garbage, It might be angst?, Kise just wants to be loved, Kuroko and Kagami are an item, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance, a kiss scene, guilty, mention of drunk abuse, mentions of breakups, paparazzi is being super annoying, raw emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi_stories/pseuds/naomi_stories
Summary: Aomine messed up big time. Now, he has to pay the price by letting his former lover get married to another. In order to stop the pain, he tried to go back to the usual routine. Nothing worked. At that moment, he figured it was now or never to express how he truly feels for a certain blond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Nothing" by The Script. This is supposed to be a one-shot that doesn't end happy BUT if enough people want me to continue it, I just might. Thank you for stopping by!

_Thank you Dante for that beautiful weather report! Onto exciting news, the models Kise Ryouta and Wakashi Richard were spotted with each other at a romantic restaurant, cozying up a little. Rumor has it that they're been dating for a few months now and people even claim that they saw a ring on Kise's finger when they left the place! Does this mean that the two are finally going to come out with their relationship with an engagement? We'll update this story as more information comes to. Now, how about those sports scores Jamkui?_

His heart dropped to the floor. The sights around him became dizzy and he felt sick to his stomach. His ears rang so loudly, he couldn't hear the newscast anymore. He just couldn't believe it. Grabbing his coat, he slipped on his going out shoes and slammed the door shut, making the walls vibrate. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was in so much pain and he hated it.

Aomine squeezed his eyes shut. There was only one way to end the pain, he just hoped he could forgive himself for it. Walking to the elevator, he pressed the button to go down and start the long walk towards his destination.

It was 5 degrees below Celsius, making the walk difficult for the big brute. He doesn't get very cold easily but with only grabbing a coat with no gloves or scarf, he was getting there fairly quick. When he saw the sign that displayed beautifully in the night, he stopped in his tracks.

He could feel the familiar warmth radiating through the walls, taunting him to go back. Pulling out his chip, he gazed at it sadly. Aomine was proud that he finally admitted that he has a drinking problem and for the last two years, he was sober. Testu, Kagami, and the rest of the guys were very proud of him.

Now, here he was, debating if he should throw that all away just because of one man. Shoving the chip back into his pocket, he grunted and started to walk away. He shouldn't forget the promise he made to everyone.

"Oh my god! I hope they get a public wedding!"

"Me too! Kise-chan and Wakashi-san would be so hot wearing matching tuxedos!" a few girls were excitedly talking to each other.

Aomine's stomach churned and before he knew it, he opened the door to the bar and ordered a beer. All too familiar smell hit him and loneliness settled in.

"Here you go" the bartender smiled as he set it down. Aomine closed his eyes and drown his sorrows with booze. It felt like acid going down his throat but he didn't care. All he wanted was to forget that stupid blond.

Kise Ryouta.

That name makes his heart jump and drowns all at the same time. He hated it.

Taking the chip from his pocket once again, he stared at it before throwing it over the counter, landing it in the trash can.

Before he knew it, he was down seven bottles and the pain hasn't left. Not that big anymore but it was there.

He felt a presence behind him as he struggled to get the eighth bottle to his lips. "Fucking Ahomine" Kagami fumed. The brute ignored him as he managed to finally drink the rest of his booze.

"Kagami-kun. Please don't cause a scene."

"He was doing so good! Why aren't you mad at him?!" the redhead yelled, making a few people turn their heads. Aomine huffed and signaled his hand for another one.

"Oh no. I'm cutting you off asshole" Kagami slammed a fifty on the table and glared at the bartender. "Don't give him anymore. Do you hear me? If you ever see his face, kick him out."

The brute sighed heavily before turning to the two. "All I wanted was for the pain to stop. To make sure the memories don't come back. Is that too much to ask?" he nearly choked at the end. Both men looked worried.

"Aomine-kun. This is the reason why Kise-kun left you" Kuroko said slowly. Aomine took in a sharp gasp as the sentence physically hurt him.

"B-But you were being sober to prove to him that you can change right?" Kagami added in. The brute dropped his shoulders.

"No point to it now is there."

Kuroko sighed and grabbed his arm before pulling him off the stool. The bigger male swayed a bit before catching himself.

"Let's get you home Aomine-kun. Tomorrow we can talk about it" he tried to drag him out the door but Aomine wouldn't budge.

"Come on Ahomine" Kagami pushes him from behind and the three slowly make their way to the exit. Once outside, Kuroko waved for a taxi while Kagami struggled to keep the man up.

"I can walk" Aomine slurred a bit. The teal head snorted as another taxi drove past him. "Your apartment is twenty-four kilometers from here. There's no way we're going to let you walk that far especially in the cold" the smaller male continued.

The brute rolled his eyes as a cab finally pulled out to the side. While Kuroko talked to the driver, Kagami struggled to get the brute inside the small car. Aomine grunted as he connected with the seat and heard the car door slam shut.

"Go home Aomine-kun. Tomorrow we'll come to visit you to see how you feel okay?" Kuroko gave him a small smile. The other male nodded. The taxi driver shrugged his shoulders and took off into the night.

The rocking of the car started to make Aomine sleepy. Next thing he knew, he was dreaming of the blond that has haunted his memories for years.

Date nights, kisses, arguments, making love, everything resurfaced through the brute mind and he couldn't do anything about it. It was like Kise was a drug that Aomine was addicted to. He couldn't wait any longer.

The brute snapped his eyes open and nearly slammed his forehead against the glass. "Stop the car!" he yelled, scaring the driver to a halt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the man yelled back. Aomine ignored him as he ran out the door. The cab driver called out for him but he didn't listen. There was only one thing that was in his mind and he wasn't far from it.

The more he ran, the bigger the houses became, exciting the male. When he recognized a certain white door, he started to bang on it.

"Kise!" he yelled loudly. He smiled as he imagined the blond's beautiful face up close. He just wanted to tell him everything and kiss him until he can't breathe anymore. He just wanted Kise to be his again.

He kept pounding on the door over and over again and kept screaming the model's name on the top of his lungs. A few neighbors came out to see what the commotion was and went back to bed when they saw it was a delusional drunk man. A few cursed the brute before slamming their doors shut.

Aomine smiled when he saw a light from the model's house.

"Kise! Open up! I need to see you!" he slurred a bit. Finally, after it felt like a century, the said blond opened the door with a fluffy robe on.

"A-Aominecchi?" he spoke slowly. The brute held his breath as he took the figure in front of him. He looked more beautiful than before with his longer hair.

"What are you doing here? Jeez aren't you cold?" the blond continued on, making a pout in the process.

"Ryouta…" the brute stepped closer to the male. Kise widens his eyes.

"A-Aominecchi… you haven't called me that since-" he was interrupted by the brute's forceful lips on his. He tried to break free but the taller male had a better grip on him than he thought. Sliding his hands around the model's waist, Aomine brought the two closer just like before.

Kiss froze as he felt the gentle touch from his former boyfriend. Reacting with instinct, he started to kiss back, earning a loud throaty moan from Aomine. When he felt that both needed air, the brute broke the kiss.

"A-Aomin-"

"I'm in love with you still. I fucking miss you Ryouta" the brute broke down. The blond bit his lip as he held onto the broken man.

"Come back to me. Please, Ryouta. Come back. He ain't shit. I'm the one for you. Just-" Aomine hiccuped and leaned in closer to the male.

Kise scrunched up his nose with disgusted. "Have you been drinking Ahominecchi?"

The tan man hiccuped and continued pledging his love for the male. Kise sighed and lead Aomine inside his house. When he managed to get the larger male onto his couch, he dialed the first person he could think of.

"_Kise-kun?"_

"Kurokocchi, has Aomine been drinking?"

A sigh on the other line was made before the teal head replied. "_Don't tell me he..?"_

"Yeah... he did."

"_I'm sorry Kise-kun. I knew that we should have gotten him home but we really wanted to celebrate our anniversary. I apologize if he caused any trouble."_

Kise smiled and looked over at the brute on his couch. "It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that he'll be staying here."

"_Are you sure? Kagami and I can-"_

"It's okay. Really Kurokocchi"

"_Okay. I do apologize again."_

"It's okay. Have a wonderful anniversary and congratulations you two."

"_Thank you Kise-kun."_

"Mhm! Bye-bye!" Kise said cheerily as he hung up the phone. He sighed heavily as he saw the brute somewhat passed out. Walking into his kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water, medicine, and a cold towel before heading back into the living room.

"Ryouta, I love you."

"I know Aominecchi. You've said that seven times tonight" the blond smiled sadly. Aomine hiccuped before closing his eyes.

"Please don't leave. Please don't leave me again" the brute let a tear fall before continuing on. "Please come back. I'll change. I'll become the man you want me to be. Just please… _don't leave me"_ Aomine choked out.

Kise sighed heavily as he set the towel on the other's forehead. "Get some rest Aominecchi. You're drunk" he said as he started to run a hair through dark blue locks. Aomine sighed happily before passing out completely.

For a while, Kise stood on his knees as he watched Aomine sleep peacefully for the first time since a long time. He noted the bags under his eyes, the bones sticking out from his cheeks, his hands completely worn out from working so much.

The blond slowly slithered on top of the bluette and laid his head on the other's heart.

"Goodnight… _Daiki."_


	2. Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Regretting. Aomine wakes up in Kise's house and we find out there's more to the story. In the end, there's fights, drama, romance, and major MAJOR guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can thank "everydaysicc" for asking a part two. I worked long and hard for this and in the end, I just love a happy ending. I hope you enjoy it too boo. This one is for you.

The sun shining brightly in his face told Aomine that he wasn't in his bedroom. He groaned as he tried to get up, opening one eye to adjust to the light. He recognized the place and had to do a double-take to see if he wasn't imagining things.

He remembers the couch he's sleeping on. It's where he always slept when he returned home after a night of drinking. He grimaced since this place is no longer his home. He sat up with a groan and placed his feet on the ground, noticing his shoes has disappeared. Getting up slowly so he doesn't make himself dizzy, he walked over to where he remembered the kitchen was.

There stood Kise in the flesh. He was wearing the little apron that Aomine found incredibly sexy. He was humming a tune and cooking something on the stove. The brute held his head with his right hand and leaned against the doorframe.

"You were drunk" Kise stated.

Aomine looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't-I don't-I swear last night was the first night in a long time."

The blond glanced at the brute with a sad smile. "I know," he said before heading over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. "Here. I figured you might need this" he went back to cooking. Aomine nodded and took four pills dry. He set down the bottle and glanced towards the hallway.

"Hey, Kise… um…"

"I know. Go ahead and use it Aominecchi" the blond said without looking up at him. The brute nodded his head and headed towards the bathroom. Once he finished with his business and washed his hands, he headed back to the kitchen where Kise was setting up the table.

"Here. Let me help."

Aomine took the plates from Kise's hand and set them on the table. The blond grabbed the orange juice and handed the carton over to the brute. "I remembered how much you like this brand" Kise smiled and took a seat at the table. Aomine's heart clenched in his chest as he followed the male's actions. They said thank you for the meal and started to eat quietly.

It wasn't until they were on the second plate that Kise decided to speak up.

"Why?" he asked softly. Aomine held the carton in the same position as he gave the blond a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Kise slammed his fork on the plate and stood up quickly. "Why did you go to the bar last night?!" he screamed. Aomine stood up as well.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I do Aomine" the blond seethed. The brute flinched with pain. He knows that he **really** pissed off Kise when he removes the suffix from his name. "Tell me why you did it. Tell me why you threw away your two years being sober."

Aomine widened his eyes. "You knew? You knew I was going through recovery?"

Kise scoffed and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing the first pan he sees and starts scrubbing it with a vicious force. "Of course I did! Kurokocchi always told me your progress and everyone was so proud of you! I can't believe you were so selfish to throw it all away! I thought you wanted to be a better man but no! You decided to go and get fucking drunk again!" he dropped the pan in the sink, making Aomine jump. Kise dropped his head so his hair covered his face. "I was proud of you Aominecchi. I was so happy because you were getting your life back together again" he said softly.

Aomine held his breath.

The blond turned to face the male with tears streaming down his face. "But you fucked it up. You broke your promise and now you've hurt everyone you love" he rubbed the side of his arm. Fear struck the brute's entire body. His hands clenched into fists and he looked down on the floor.

"I...I hurt you again didn't I?" he held back his food. Kise kept rubbing the side of his arm but shook his head.

"No. You had a good night last night" he whispered. Aomine let out a sigh of relief and had to lean against the counter.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad I didn't hurt you" his voice trembled. The brute's breathing became erratic and he felt himself falling to the floor.

"Aominecchi?!" Kise yelled and caught the brute with ease. He became alarmed when he felt his former lover starting to shake. Dragging the somewhat pale body to the couch, he set him down and put his hands on either side of the brute's cheeks.

"Aominecchi look at me. Take deep breaths" he said softly. Navy eyes met golden and things started to become clearer for the brute.

"That's it. Just listen to me Aominecchi. You're doing great" Kise smiled. Aomine took a deep breath and pulled the other male into a bone-crushing hug.

"A-Aomi-"

"I'm sorry Kise. I know I've said this a lot but I truly am sorry. For everything I've done to you, everything I've ever said to hurt you, for being this way. I tried to change, I really did, but I guess no matter how hard I try, I'll never change. You deserve better. You deserve that Wakashi guy. It seems he makes you happy" Aomine smiled sadly and looked into golden eyes.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Aominecchi wa-" Kise was cut off by the other's lips. The brute pulled the blond's face closer to him, trying to show how much he loves Kise through this physical act. He tried to hard to memorize the face, the smell, the lips he longed for years. He knew this was the last time he'll see his blond, _his Kise,_ and that thought made the kiss extremely painful. He broke the contact and refused to meet the other's eyes, expecting a slap across the face.

It never came.

"Tell me why you did it" the other sounded breathless. Aomine sighed heavily and stood up from the couch.

"There's no point. What's done is done. I'm sorry for barging into your place Kise. It will never happen again" he mumbled and headed towards the front door.

"Aominecchi wait."

The brute ignored the calling. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door to the freezing cold.

"_Daiki_…"

Aomine froze. He glanced behind him to find Kise hugging himself but making no effort to stop him. He bit his bottom lip. It must've been his imagination. He stepped out in the world and shut the door, forever closing the door to the love of his life.

As he walked home, he couldn't help the tears fall from his face. People stared at him with worry, especially since he wasn't wearing a coat in seven-degree weather, but no one dared to speak a word to him. Once he reached his place, he discarded his clothes and hopped into the shower, putting it so scorching hot that the devil would be proud of him. For hours, he stood there, letting the water wash away from the pain and the booze from his skin. When he couldn't take the water anymore, he shut it off and stumbled over to his room.

He pulled on some clean clothes and dragged his feet to the kitchen. Instead of making something to eat, he started to reorganize the fridge and throw away all the bad food. For hours, he tried to keep himself busy. From scrubbing every inch of the bathroom to dusting the entire apartment. It wasn't until he heard a _ding_ from his phone that stopped his concentration. Walking over to his phone, he saw he got a text from Tetsu asking him if he was alright. He grunted at the message but replied with a one-word confirmation he was alive. Noticing his stomach started to growl, he cursed under his breath.

He knew that he doesn't have any food since he cleaned the kitchen. Which meant he had to go outside and face the world again. Grabbing a light jacket and putting on his shoes, he groaned as he stepped foot in the cold. He took a deep breath of the cold air and headed towards the nearest market. He shoved his hands into his pockets, noticing that the weather is starting to become even colder quickly. When he reached the market, he stepped inside and stood near the heaters until he could feel his fingers again.

He browsed through the aisles, grabbing a few vegetables and packets of ramen before he was ready to leave.

That was until he heard a familiar cry that halted his tracks.

"Tell me what happened" the voice was calming, coming from the aisle right next to him. He bit his inner cheek, knowing who is going to respond.

"Wakashi-san… It was horrible. He came to my place drunk again and-" _his_ voice paused as he heard the other male take a sharp breath.

"Did he hurt you? Did he put your hands on you? God Kise, I told you you shouldn't be around him when he's in that state."

"I-I know, but that's the thing. He was… nice. Very nice to the point where I was almost fooled that we were a couple once again."

A sigh was made before feet shuffled towards the back of the market, the brute following immediately.

"Okay. What else?"

"Well, he woke up the next morning looking really guilty and I just sort of snapped at him. I was so angry that he broke his promise and Wakashi-san, he looked **so broken. **I feel like I'm a terrible person" the blond started to quietly sob. Aomine silently made his way closer to the couple so he could spot them.

They both were wearing heavy jackets, beanies, and scarves that were blocking half of their faces. However, Kise was wearing a pair of glasses as well. What struck him odd was that this Wakashi guy didn't seem like his type. He was about the same height as the blond and more scrawnier than the other as well. If they ever got into a fight, Aomine could easily take this guy down.

That exactly what he pictured as he saw the male hugging the blond tightly. He wanted to grab him by the neck and pull him away from what was his.

"Kise. You're not a bad person. You're just in love. You just want what's best for him and he didn't follow through. I know you feel like you said too much to him but at least he knows how you feel" he broke the hug and smiled at the crying blond. "Although, you have to give him credit. At least he's trying. Two years of being sober isn't easier, even if he had all his friends helping him out. I'm surprised that he just barely relapsed, to be honest" he shrugged his shoulders. Kise pouted and softly punched the other male.

"Point is, I know two years is a long time, but that doesn't mean he's fully recovered. He'll always have those demons following him around and taunting him. You don't have to be a part of that if you feel like you're not strong enough" he paused for a second as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The blond up at the nervous male with that curious look in his eyes, Aomine's heart went to his throat.

"Wakashi-san? Why are you hesitating?"

The said male sighed in defeat. "Look, you know how I feel about your ex. I don't necessarily trust the guy, especially after the hospital incident" he narrowed his eyes, making Kise tense up. "But I know he's changing for you. I could tell. I know he's trying his best to become a better man for you so for that…" he paused again to scratch his head. "I think you should tell him" he blurted it out. Kise widen his eyes and shook his head.

"N-No. I can't."

"Kise. We can't keep letting the media make up lies about our lives. Pretty soon, it will destroy someone" Wakashi frowned. The blond raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The male rubbed his temples and groaned. "Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that Aomine-san relapsed on the same night that they announced our engagement?" he thinned his lips, seeing the wheels in the blond's head-turning.

Hearing those words from the scrawny model, it shattered the brute all over again. He gripped the cup of ramen in his hand, denting it as he increased his strength.

"Y-You don't mean…"

Wakashi nodded. "That's why I think you should tell him. I'm not saying to go back to him because that's up to you, but he at least deserves the truth" he stopped to look at his beeping watch. Kise frowned.

"You have to go again?"

"Yeah. Apparently, my manager wants me to do a shoot first thing in the morning so he wants me to go over to the building and do a pre-run" the model sighed heavily and turned off his watch. "You can call me later if you feel like venting about it so more okay?" he smiled and gave the blond a quick hug before leaving the store. Aomine watched as the blond took a deep breath, his eyes moving back and forth, something he does when he's thinking about something.

Suddenly, the blond patted his cheeks and smiled. He whispered something that Aomine couldn't catch before slowly making his way out the door as well. The brute stood there in a daze, trying to comprehend what the hell he just heard.

Was Kise really engaged? He's in love? How come Wakashi knows all of this information about himself?

The more thoughts that popped in his head, the more confused he became. Shaking his head, he went towards the counter and paid for his things. If it was important, Kise would tell him whenever he was ready. No matter how badly he wants to know what it was, Aomine knew that he doesn't deserve to push the blond for answers. He lost that privilege when he connected his fist to the blond's face one night.

It was the night Kise was admitted to the hospital and the night that the blond left him for good. It was the night that he vowed he will never touch alcohol to his lips ever again.

Stepping outside, he noticed a few flakes falling from the sky. He hugged his light jacket closer to his body and started the short walk to his apartment. He hoped that it would be a pleasant stroll, letting the cold air calm his thoughts.

Instead, he found himself trying to push his way through a large crowd. Wondering why so many people were outside was a mystery to him until he actually heard what they were saying.

"Kise-kun! Is it true you're engaged?"

"What does this mean for your career?"

"Will you be adopting kids?"

"Rumor has it that Wakashi-san's family doesn't approve. What's your opinion on it?"

The paparazzi kept throwing questions over and over again. Aomine grimaced at everyone while he made his way to the front. He knew how Kise gets when the paparazzi bombard him. It made him worry. When he spotted the familiar blond, he stepped out, making eye contact with Kise.

"A-Aominecchi?"

The brute grabbed the pale hand and tugged the male closer to him. "Stay close to me" he breathed in Kise's ear. The blond nodded and whimpered. Aomine glared at the reporters before shoving them out of the way as he headed towards his place.

"Wait! Kise-kun! Who's this?" they started to follow them. Aomine cursed under his breath and ran faster, hoping the blond would be able to keep up. When he spotted the familiar building, he slipped inside and slammed the door shut, hearing the crowd run past by. He let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the shaking blond.

"Hey… You're safe. They won't be looking for you here" he said softly. Kise looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Without saying anything, he closed the gap with a hug, letting the blond cry on his shoulder. Aomine picked up the male and headed back towards his apartment. Once inside, he shut the door with his foot, removed his shoes, and headed straight to the bathroom. He set the shaking blond on the counter as he adjusted his bathtub to the correct temperature.

"I put it just the way you like it," Aomine said softly as he looked out the small window. The snow came down harder than he's ever seen. He sighed heavily as he made his way back to the blond. "Will you be okay spending the night here? The snow's coming down pretty hard and I'm not sure if there are any taxis left" he rubbed the back of his neck. The blond looked at him with a smile.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be okay" he whispered. Aomine smiled as well and helped Kise out of his coat, beanie, and scarf.

"I'm making some stew for dinner. Is that alright?"

"Yes. That's okay."

"Okay. You know where the towels are. Feel free to use whatever clothes that are in my closet" Aomine started to walk out.

"Thank you Aominecchi," the blond said softly. The brute's heart clenched in pain but smile anyway.

"Don't take too long," he said before disappearing behind the door. He set down the somewhat drenched coat on the hanger and folded the scarf and beanie to set it on top of his desk. Making his way to the kitchen, he started to set down the bags of food and got to work.

A few minutes later, he heard the door open. He glanced behind his back to find Kise a simple pair of sweats and a band t-shirt he always wore during middle school. "I didn't know you still had this Aominecchi," he said with a smile. The brute smiled back and continued cooking.

"It barely fits now but it's nice to keep. I got it when I went to my first concert."

"You told me about it. You got into a fight with someone because he was harassing a girl and when security tried to kick you out, many people came to your defense" he paused as a grin went to his face. "That's how you got the nickname Tan Superman" Kise chuckled lightly. Aomine rolled his eyes and stirred the food occasionally.

"I don't know why she chose a horrible reference but she was American" he shrugged his shoulders. They stayed in a comfortable silence as the brute put the finishing touches on the food. He began serving and grabbed some water for both of them.

"Aominecchi? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did" he smirked, making Kise roll his eyes.

"How did you know where I was?" the blond asked slowly. Aomine held his breath as he tried to come up with something. If he told Kise that he was at the market, he might think he was stalking him. It was just a pure coincidence.

He couldn't lie to him though. Not anymore.

"I uh… I had to get food so I went to the market. Saw a big crowd that was screaming your name and… I don't know, I got worried. I know you get pretty overwhelmed when they catch you on the streets when you're alone so I thought I could help" his cheeks were faintly flushed and he avoided eye contact with the other male.

He felt a hand placed on him in a comforting way. He looked up at the blond, seeing a face he recognized instantly. "Thank you Aominecchi. I didn't know what I would've done if you didn't help" he smiled fondly, making the brute's control slip each passing second.

Kise squeezed the familiar hand before letting go. It was the last straw for the brute. Instantly, Aomine got up from his seat and placed his lips against the shocked male. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew he should stop before he gets slapped and loses the male forever. He's engaged for crying out loud.

He couldn't though.

He couldn't get over the sweet taste of strawberries that was pouring from the blond. He couldn't get over the breathy sounds he made. He couldn't get over how perfectly he fits in his chest, making it easier to bring the blond close and protect him at all costs.

The blond struggled a bit before breaking the kiss. Aomine looked down, expecting a slap to the face. Though, for the second time that day, it never came.

"Please...tell me… why… you did it" Kise tried to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glossy, making him even more irresistible. The brute took a deep breath.

"Because I'm still in love with you, okay? I'm so in love with you that I can't breathe straight anymore. I know I'm a piece of shit and I should go rot in hell for the things I've done to you. I know that I don't deserve you. I know all of these things and yet…" he paused to make eye contact with golden eyes.

"I can't forget you, Ryouta. I can't forget your smile, your laugh, your lips, your eyes, Jesus your _fucking eyes_" he chuckled sadly. "I can't forget anything about you, about us. Which is why when I heard the news…" he swallowed hard, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"I broke all over again. It was the same feeling as I felt when I sent you to the hospital" he bit his bottom lip tightly, noticing Kise tense up. "No. Actually it was worse. Because this time I knew it was the real deal. You slipped from my hands and I have no one to blame but myself. I was hoping that eventually if I could change we could… try again. When I heard about the engagement, all hope was gone. I didn't want to feel anymore. I just…" the brute sank to his knees.

"This is no excuse to break my promise I know. I screwed up big time and I'm not asking you to forgive me. You deserve the truth. No more secrets. No more lies. I just hope, even after you're married, you'll still support me through my recovery" he felt like he was going to puke. For the longest time, no one spoke. It was just the sound of Aomine's heavy breathing that filled the room.

Then, he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He responded by taking a deep breath.

"I'm not engaged" the blond whispered. Aomine blinked a few times before looking up into crying eyes.

"Y-You're not?"

Kise shook his head and caressed the other's cheek. "I was seeing Wakashi-san because I needed someone to talk to about you. He was there that night and ever since, he's treated me like a little brother. The media saw us together and just assumed we were an item because it sells papers" he shrugged his shoulders. The brute kneeled there in shock.

"I thought long and hard about this. I went back and forth between what I wanted to say, but after hearing your words, I made my decision" he brought the brute to his feet, him following as well. Aomine was breathless as his hope rose more and more.

"I'm still in love with you too Aominecchi, but I want us to start from the beginning. That means going on dates, flowers, treats, everything a good boyfriend should-" he was cut off by the bone-crushing hug from the brute.

"You got it Ryouta. Whatever you want, you'll have. I'll buy you the entire flower store, I'll get every flavor of chocolate you want, I'll take you anywhere you want" he paused as he heard Kise laugh, sending a warm feeling inside his chest.

"Aominecchi. You don't have to go that far."

The brute raised an eyebrow and leaned close, their lips almost touching. "Oh yes, I do. You deserve that and more" he breathed. Kise whimpered and tried to lean in. The brute smirked and placed a kiss on the pale cheek before breaking their hug.

"I thought you wanted to start from the beginning."

"Well, tonight doesn't count. You already got me in the shower and I'm already wearing your clothes" the blond pouted. The brute chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"Okay. Tonight doesn't count. Does that mean you'll sleep with me?"

"Aominecchi!"

"Not like that! I mean actual sleeping! I swear!" the brute brought the flushed male into his arms again. Kise rolled his eyes but leaned into the touch.

"**Just** sleeping."

"You got it baby" the brute winked.

They quickly finished their meal, Aomine refusing Kise to get off from his lap before he carried the blond over to his bed. He set the full and happy male down and tucked him inside the covers.

He got himself in bed and wrapped an arm around the blond, propping his head up so he could see the blond clearly. Pretty soon, he heard the soft snores from his partner. He let out a deep breath and brought the male closer. He hoped this wasn't a sick joke. He couldn't handle another heartbreak. It would kill him.

He shook his head and laid down correctly, Kise wouldn't do something like that. They both spoke from the heart and now he's back in his life. He's going to make sure that he does keep his promise this time. He won't lose the blond ever again.

These were the thoughts that circled around his head as he fell asleep, the smell of strawberries surrounding his nostrils.


End file.
